Officer Dean
by sexyhunter
Summary: Dean gets to play with his Destiny. Warning: Adult content. One shot, pure Dean smut just for fun!


Posted this once before, but removed it to make some changes. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Sam and Dean had been in town for several days and Dean was beginning to get restless. They'd hit a few bars the night before, but there hadn't been a lot going on.

The bar they were in tonight was pretty crowded for a Tuesday which gave Dean his fill of gorgeous ladies to choose from. He had his eye on a blond who seemed to have her eye on him as well. Nice, he thought.

He was about to go over and introduce himself when a stunning little brunette strolled by. She couldn't have been more than about 5'7" with heels. Her body was sleek, her breasts were full and he practically drooled at the sight of her tight little ass as it wiggled when she walked past.

Blond forgotten, Dean followed her over to the bar. This was the one. He wasn't leaving here unless it was with her. She slid onto a bar stool in between two men leaving Dean no choice but to squeeze his way right in next to her. Propping his arm on the bar, he put on his best grin and waited for her to look up.

When she didn't he cleared his throat. When that did nothing, he just touched her arm lightly and said, "Excuse me."

She gave him her full attention, big brown eyes with the longest lashes he'd ever seen gazing up at him. He noted her full soft lips, long slender throat, cleavage, but those magnificent eyes drew his gaze back up.

"Did you want something?" she asked. Sultry voice...Dean was about done in.

He swallowed hard. He was good with the ladies and this was just another one. Then her lips parted slightly, her small tongue darting out to wet them...no, this wasn't just another one. "Boy do I want something." Shit! He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "To drink. I want something to drink."

She smiled. It felt like rockets were shooting off inside him. "You have to get that from the bartender, darling. Not me. Try tapping her arm."

"Right." he laughed. "I was about to do that, actually but the truth is, I was wondering if you could tell me how old you are? See, I'm a cop and I need to make sure this bar isn't serving any minors. You look pretty hot...young."

She turned her body towards him now. "So you like your girls young and hot, officer?"

"Well, yeah. And you are both." he grinned.

She reached out and ran the tip of a long red fingernail down his chest. "Wow. I hate to burst your bubble babe. But my friend, who's sitting right behind you, recognized you earlier and he told me he saw you at a bar on the other side of town last night - where you hit on his married sister. Only you weren't an officer of the law. You were a Hollywood talent scout."

Dean's eyes grew large. Busted! How to get out of this one? His mind was churning, looking for something that would keep him from losing this much desired opportunity.

She spoke first. "Tell me, which one is it?"

Encouraged by the fact she hadn't told him to kiss off or thrown her drink in his face, Dean decided to make light of it. "Both actually. I chase criminals by day and talented actresses by night!"

That made her laugh. "What's your name, handsome?"

"Dean. What's yours?"

"It's Destiny."

"Destiny, huh? Well, I certainly hope your mine tonight."

She leaned towards him, giving him a glimpse of her lovely breasts as her top gapped away. "Well Dean, I happen to like my men young and hot, which you are," she paused as her bold gaze ran the length of his body. "But I also have a little thing for policemen. If you can show me a badge and a pair of handcuffs, I'll admit to robbing a bank. Then you could take me to my place for questioning. Maybe play a little good cop/bad cop."

Good God! Dean's knees practically buckled. "I, uh, I just happen to have a badge and handcuffs."

"I'll bet you do, Officer Dean." When he just stood there, she said, "Well what are you waiting for? I need to see them before you arrest me."

"Right. I'm going. Be right back." He started to leave but quickly turned around. "You are gonna be here when I get back, aren't you?"

She laughed again. "I don't know. I'm a bank robber, remember? That's a chance you're going to have to take."

Dean hurried out to his car, practically pushing people out of his way as he went. He grabbed one of his fake id's and a pair of cuffs and ran back inside. He could see she was still sitting at the bar.

"Dean!" Sam stepped out in front of him. "We gotta go. It just hit me that we haven't checked out that old house they mentioned in the police report.

"Have at it, kiddo! Let me know if you find something." He tried to brush past, but Sam was adamant and blocked him "Listen to me Sammy. The hottest, sexiest woman on the planet is sitting right over there." He pointed toward Destiny. "And she wants to play cops and robbers with me. Now that old house aint going anywhere, but she will if I don't get my ass back over there. We'll check it out tomorrow, I promise. But for now, get the hell out of my way!"

Dean pushed by and rushed to the bar. He flashed his badge and slipped the handcuffs partially out of his pocket for her to see. "Sorry miss, but I have to take you in. You're under arrest for bank robbery."

Destiny feigned surprise. "Well, Officer, you have to do what you have to do."

* * *

Dean pulled Destiny's arms behind her back and clamped on the handcuffs. He walked her into her dining room where he pulled a chair out into the center of the room and sat her down on it. Then he took a couple of short pieces of rope from his jacket pocket, pushed her legs apart and tied each ankle to a chair leg.

"Precaution we use for criminals who might want to play rough." he told her.

"You're the one who's playing rough Officer. Afraid of a little girl?" Destiny spread her legs even wider.

Stripping off his coat Dean went to stand in front of her. He eased her skirt up her thighs, his thumbs running along the insides, until he could go no further. "Don't get smart with me. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Destiny could feel her panties growing wet. His handsome face was so close to hers. "Maybe I would." She grabbed his lower lip between her teeth and tugged. Dean groaned as her teeth sank in. She let go, breathing heavily as she stared into his green eyes, daring him to do something.

"Fine. No more Mr. Nice Guy."

His hand fisted into her hair and yanked her head back as his mouth descended over hers. Their tongues thrust at each others greedily, neither willing to back down until they were gasping for air.

Dean took his pocket knife out and sliced through her top and bra. He ran his hands over her breasts, loving the feel and weight of them. Destiny's head fell back, exposing her long sexy throat and Dean was eager to taste it. His soft lips and tongue covered its length before dipping lower to taste first one hardened nipple and then the other. He ran his tongue over and around them, flicking and teasing until he finally covered the aching peak, sucking and pulling until Destiny cried out.

"Let me out of these, Dean!" She needed to run her hands through his hair, to feel his body and hard cock.

His mouth brushed over hers. "That's Officer Dean. And I'm not done with this interrogation yet."

Dean reached under her skirt and hooked his fingers under the edge of Destiny's panties so he could pull them down. She lifted her ass for him as he worked them over her hips, then down her thighs and knees. He stopped to untie her ankles and slip the panties over her feet before restraining her again.

He was throbbing now and stood up to undo his pants and ease the pressure of his swelling cock.

"Why don't you let me help you with that, Officer?"

"I'll ask the questions, sweetheart." Dean said as he knelt before her. He grabbed her hips and dragged her toward him until her ass was near the front edge of the chair. "Starting with, do you want to feel my tongue inside of you?"

"Oh yes, Officer. Deep inside!"

His fingers spread her wide and his mouth covered her. Her heat and wetness mixed with his as his tongue thrust in and out of her. He circled and stroked her clit then thrust into her again and again. She screamed out as she was immersed in pleasure. Her orgasm surged through her making her entire body lurch up off the chair.

Dean was so hard now; he could feel himself dripping as he fought to keep from coming. Now it was time to set his little robber free. He yanked off his shirt, then took the handcuff key from his pants pocket before untying her legs and unlocking the cuffs.

Destiny was immediately all over him, shoving him into the wall as she tried to touch every inch of him at once. Dean was on fire as her sweet mouth kissed and sucked his throat and chest. She pulled on his nipples until they were tight and sore. When her hands dropped to his cock he stopped her. He was so close.

Dean dragged her back over to the chair. He shoved down his pants and briefs, then sat down. His cock stood straight up, thick and pulsing, and Destiny couldn't resist. She dropped down before him and ran her tongue over the tip, loving how ready he was for her. He groaned as her hands stroked him and tugged gently on his sac. Her lips closed over him, sliding downward until she had him all in her mouth. She sucked hard and Dean jerked upward, nearly losing control.

"Oh baby!" He was aching now. "Climb up on me, Destiny."

She straddled him and guided him into her opening. His hands gripped her hips tightly as she lowered down onto his pulsating cock. He sank deep into her, raising his hips, wanting to fill her completely. Destiny gripped his shoulders as he began to move inside of her. Each jolting thrust sent ripples of pleasure through them. She leaned forward to kiss him, their tongues matching the rhythm of their bodies. Dean found her clit and stroked and it sent Destiny spiraling off the deep end. She screamed into his mouth as she shuddered above him, her muscles sucking him in with thousands of tiny pulsations. Feeling her release, Dean pounded into her and shattered as the waves of his orgasm left him gasping for breath.

As Destiny rested her head against Dean's shoulder, he ran his fingers lightly over her back. She shivered and sighed.

"I'm gonna be in town for a few more days." he said. "You planning on committing any more crimes?"

Destiny smiled and ran her tongue along the edge of his ear. "Maybe, but it's gonna take another interrogation if you want to get that information out of me, Officer Dean."


End file.
